


I Do

by cassieast235



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieast235/pseuds/cassieast235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had to be perfect for Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Yunho looked at his own reflection in the mirror as he took a deep breath. Today was the day. He could not sleep at all last night because of his nerves. He meticulously adjusted his red tie for the fifth time today. His life was going to change completely in a few hours and his tie has to be perfect for the occasion.

***

Changmin exhaled as he put on his black suit. Millions of thoughts crowded his head but he tried his best to chase them all away. Today was a big day and there was no place for any negative thinking. 

"Where do I put this bouquet, Changmin-sshi? "  
"Over there. And put this next to the altar." he ordered the staff. 

He looked at the room to make sure that everything was at the right place. He had to make sure that everything was perfect. 

Everything had to be perfect for Yunho.

***

Yunho was very nervous to say the least. He tried not to fidget as he stood there, every pair of eyes on him. He looked in the crowds as he recognized many of the faces.

His parents and his sister were seated at the front and were sending encouraging smiles at him. A little to the left was his best friend Hojun who seemed a little bored, but gave him a thumbs-up. 

There were also a lot of hoobaes and sunbaes from the company that came. Noticeably, a complete row near the back was occupied by the members of Super Junior. As he met Heechul’s gaze, the older gave him a subtle wink. There were also a couple of faces he was not so familiar in the crowd witnessing his nervous performance. Heck, he has not been this never since his debut stage so many years ago. 

Diverting his eyes from the crowd, he turned to his right and met the minister’s gentle smile. He was an old man who hair has already started to turn white. He seemed to sense Yunho’s nervousness and gave a reassuring smile. 

Finally, Yunho turned to face Changmin. He was met a pair of big beautiful eyes and a gorgeous smile that seemed to take away all his nervousness. The younger looked absolutely breathtaking in his black suit that accentuated his long legs. He took Yunho’s breath away just like he had 15 years ago. 

***

Yunho had heard that there was a new trainee that was coming. Everyone was talking about him. Rumors had it that the young boy was epitome of beauty. He also had heard that the rookie was scouted while playing badminton. He did not know how to dance and was mediocre at signing. He hated those kind of recruits the most, those who entered the company simply because of their looks. He had to work his butt off to get in where he is today. And there was those who get accepted just because of their looks. He disliked them and was determined to make life hard for this guy. 

One day, while he was practicing alone in the studio, a young boy entered and greeted him.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I'm the new trainee Shim Changmin. Please take care of me." he said as he bowed deeply. 

As Shim Changmin got up to properly face him, Yunho's breath was taken away from him. The young boy was dead gorgeous with his big brown eyes that reflected pure innocence. When their eyes met, Yunho was at lost for words. He realized why everyone was taking about this newbie. He was even more beautiful than the rumors made him to be. 

Amazement slowly turned to annoyance. This guy’s life must have been so easy, Yunho thought. He was certain that he was not going to last long in this industry. There was no way he could handle all the intense training. When he finally realized that he had been staring and did not say a word yet. He panicked a little and threw the first words that crossed his mind. 

"If you are going to quit, just quit now" 

Upon seeing the young boy’s hurt expression, he immediately regretted his words. He knew that he just set the worst possible first impression ever. What he didn’t know it is that he would fall in love with this boy.

And, boy did he fall quickly. It was very scary for the young Yunho. He was not simply falling in love, but he was falling for another trainee, a BOY trainee. And chances had, a few years later; he was put in the same group as Changmin. He was so scared of his feelings that spent so many years trying to bury them. 

***  
Recalling about that memory, Yunho could not help it as a smile crawled up his face. In front of his eyes, the young boy has already turned to an amazing man. And on this big day, he was the one standing beside him. Who would have known? 

***

Changmin smiled. Yunho was looking at him with a stupid grind plastered on his face. His eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever. This pabo Hyung! He seemed so happy at that moment and Changmin wanted for him to smile like that forever. 

As he stared into Yunho’s brown eyes, Changmin slowly drifted into his thoughts. 

****  
How did I ever fall in love with someone like you? 

You, who told me to quit the very first time we met; who ignored me for most of my trainee days. You, who squeezes toothpaste in the middle; who walks in the house with your shoes on; who leaves a mess wherever we go. You, who acts like younger than me even though you are older; who steals my food; who is always completely and utterly oblivious to your surroundings. 

You, who was by my side all these years. 

Without even realizing, I fell for you... And I fell hard. I always watched you from afar, scared to let you see my feelings. I was content just to be by your side. Silently supporting you, watching you and loving you. Before I knew it, you had become the center of my world. 

Today, I couldn't even imagine my life without you. And here we are, on this big day, still side by side. You, with your amazingly stupid smile that could light up my whole world. You stole my heart without my permission. 

Why did I ever fall in love with you? 

***

The doors opened, snapping Changmin out of his daze. The melody started. Yunho eyes left him to face the front. Changmin also turned to face the front. 

His gentle smile fell. 

There at the entrance stood a young woman beautifully dressed in white. The bride. 

As the bridal chorus played, everybody in the room stood up as she entered and marched gracefully in direction to where they were standing.  
In a few short moments, she was by Yunho's side. She was a radiating with happiness. After all, she was going to marry the man of her life. Changmin could no longer see Yunho’s face as he turned to face his bride.

Words left the minister's mouth, but Changmin couldn't hear anything. He only stood there, empty, staring at the back of his hyung's head. He was silently watching it all unfold right before his eyes. Yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. When the time came, he slowly reached down his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He stared at it just for a second , before handing it to Yunho. After all, it was his duty as the best man. 

And next two words from Yunho’s mouth pierced his heart like two sharp spears. 

“ I do.”


End file.
